Мандалорцы
|лидер=Мандалор |члены=Множество, включая: * Мандалор Неукротимый * Ролан Дайр * Кандерус Ордо * Ториан Кадера * Джанго Фетт * Пре Визсла * Кэл Скирата * Фенн Шиса * Боба Фетт * Мирта Гев * Белок Рал * Хондо Карр |орган= |подразделения= |штаб=Мандалор |локации=*Конкордия * Василиск * Конкорд-Доун * Дксун * ГаргонИллюстрированный атлас * Калевала * Керест * Куар * ОрдоРуководство по «Рыцарям Старой Республики * Сёгун |создано=из таунгов |дата создания=ок. 7000 ДБЯ |дата раздробления= |дата реорганизации= |дата роспуска= |дата возрождения= |эпоха= |принадлежность=В качестве единой народности: * Ситхи * Вечная Империя * Галактическая Республика ** Орден джедаев * Конфедерация независимых систем * Альянс свободных планет * Юужань-вонгская империя Боба Фетт: Практик * Галактический Альянс«Тысячелетний сокол» }} Мандалорцы ( ), также называющие себя мандо'аде ( ) или «дети Мандалора» — воинственный, преимущественно, кочевой народ, состоявший из разумных существ вне зависимости от расы или пола, объединённых общей культурой. После того, как древняя раса таунгов обосновалась на одной планете Внешнего Кольца, она обрела второе название «мандалорцы» в честь своего лидера Мандалора, именем которого, в свою очередь, нарекли и планету, и титул последующих лидеров. В ранние годы существования мандалорцы имели клановую структуру, а в основе их общества лежал культ почитания войны в качестве источника славы. Первое известное формирование под названием мандалорские крестоносцы, прославившееся в эпоху Старой Республики, распространилось в пределах изведанного сектора. В известной истории мандалорцы часто выступали «третьей силой» — фактором, разрушавшим равновесие сил между двумя основными политическими игроками галактики. В разгар Великой войны ситхов новый лидер Мандалор Неукротимый вознамерился углубиться в Центральные Миры, но завершилась эта атака тем, что мандалорцы присягнули на верность ситхам и отправились воевать против Республики, осадив и её столицу Корусант, однако в этом конфликте Республика одержала победу. Последующая война оказалась более кровавой и масштабной: тщательно подготовившиеся, жаждущие мести и ведомые Мандалором Наивысшим мандалорцы нацелились на всё республиканское межзвёздное пространство и, сломив вражеское сопротивление, приготовились захватить существовавшее тысячелетиями государство. После того, как в войну вступили джедаи, конфликт, ставший известным как Мандалорские войны, обернулся для мандо'аде сокрушительным поражением. Это стало переломным моментом в мандалорской культуре — хотя благодаря усилиям Мандалора Восстановителя, собиравшего кланы на Дксуне, этот народ сохранил свои традиции, он больше не рвался в галактические походы и впоследствии многие мандалорцы предпочли подрабатывать наёмниками вместо того, чтобы выступать единой силой. Всё изменилось с появлением на галактической арене Возрождённой империи ситхов, которой потребовались союзники в великой войне против Республики. Имперские агенты подстроили возвышение нового Мандалора, поведшего за собой грозную армию, вновь выступавшую на стороне ситхов в серии конфликтов, хотя охота за головами по-прежнему оставалась основным видом деятельности для мандалорцев. Во времена Новых войн ситхов мандалорцы были призваны на родину, чтобы защищать свои миры и предлагать защиту всем другим. В 738 ДБЯ Республика и Орден джедаев провели ряд устрашающих мер внутри мандалорского сектора, что привело к расколу этой народности и к появлению так называемых Новых мандалорцев, пришедших к власти, но отказавшихся от пути насилия. Воинственно настроенные фракции никуда не исчезли: на момент 60 ДБЯ радикальный Дозор смерти и стремившиеся к чести Истинные мандалорцы развязали между собой гражданскую войну, которая привела к ослаблению Дозора и к фактическому уничтожению Истинных мандалорцев. Лишь один из последних выжил — Джанго Фетт, затаивший злобу на вмешавшихся джедаев, и это послужило для Фетта причиной стать донором для армии клонов-солдат Республики, которые, по заверению нанимателя графа Дуку, создавались с целью истребить джедаев, — джедаев, причинивших мандалорцам слишком много горя. Помимо генов Джанго, клоны также стали носить броню, похожие на мандалорские доспехи с характерными Т-образными визорами, а благодаря мандалорским инструкторам многие солдаты Республики переняли культуру своих наставников и прародителей. Хотя Джанго Фетт был убит, его наследие продолжало жить и благодаря козням владыки-ситха Дарта Сидуса сыграло свою ведущую роль в конце Войны клонов, завершившейся ликвидацией подавляющего большинства джедаев. Политическая структура в мандалорском пространстве также оказалась под угрозой, поскольку возродившийся Дозор смерти Пре Визслы устроил заговор против Новых мандалорцев графини Сатин Крайз. Конфликт разгорелся ещё сильнее с возвращением ситха по имени Дарт Мол, который умертвил и Визслу, и Сатин, установив затем на Мандалоре марионеточное правительство; позже Мол покинул политическую арену планеты, ослабленной в ходе новой гражданской войны. Лидерство принял бывший клон-солдат по имени Спар, считавший себя наследником Джанго Фетта и возродивший воинские традиции, вернув таким образом мандалорскую народность на прежний путь. Это течение Мандалорских защитников вознамерилось сопротивляться господству Галактической Империи, вследствие чего было объявлено вне закона. Лишь спустя десятилетия, с появлением Альянса повстанцев, мандалорцы вернули себе нейтралитет, освободившись из-под гнёта имперских работорговцев. Ведомые Фенном Шисой, мандалорцы принялись яростно оберегать границы своего пространства, продолжая параллельно подрабатывать наёмниками. Сам Шиса передал бразды правления сыну Джанго по имени Боба, ради которого пожертвовал жизнью во благо процветающего будущего мандалорцев. При Бобе Фетте мандалорцы окончательно превратились в армию наёмников-воителей, что сыграло свою роль в разразившейся вскоре Юужань-вонгской войне, перед которой Фетт согласился служить вонгам — захватчикам из другой галактики — в обмен на сохранность мандалорского сектора. На самом же деле мандалорцы намеревались в итоге обернуться против вонгов, но это решение Фетта стало для мандалорской родины фатальным, так как вонги обнаружили предательство и провели ужасающую бомбардировку Мандалора. Впоследствии вонги, которые также уважали боевую доблесть, ещё не раз сталкивались с мандалорцами, и всё же война была выиграна в пользу образованного Галактического Альянса. Мандалорцы сохранили нейтралитет и продолжили оправляться от войны, хотя Боба Фетт и несколько его сподвижников принимали участие в кореллианском восстании, которое вылилось во Вторую галактическую гражданскую войну. Позже Фетт лично обучал рыцаря-джедая Джейну Соло боевым искусствам, чтобы та умертвила владыку-ситха Дарта Кейдуса. Таким образом, мандалорцы вступили и в эту войну, помогая Коалиции джедаев Люка Скайуокера одолеть контролируемый Кейдусом Галактический Альянс. В последующие годы, однако, мандалорцы повернули оружие против джедаев, так как их наниматель — глава Альянса Даала — стремилась подчинить себе орден Скайуокера, результатом чего стала громкая мандалорская осада Нового Храма джедаев. Почти столетие спустя, во время галактических конфликтов между Альянсом, Империей Фела и Едиными ситхами, мандалорцы ещё существовали, но активного участия в войнах не принимали. История Ранняя история thumb|right|240px|Воины-таунги на Корусанте За десятки тысячелетий до возникновения Республики планета Корусант погрузилась в кровопролитную войну между гуманоидной расой таунгов и людьми, известными как Батальоны желлов. Таунги готовились вот-вот потерпеть поражение, когда в разгар битвы произошло мощное извержение вулкана, почти опустошившее желлов и, по легенде, надолго затмившее корусантские небеса, отчего таунги стали называть себя дха'верда, «воинами тени». Однако желлы в итоге прогнали своих врагов с Корусанта, и таунги нашли себе убежище на планете Рун Внешнего Кольца галактики, после чего стали бродить по всему межзвёздному региону, оставляя после себя лишь намёки на присутствие.Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока таунги-кочевники в 7000 ДБЯ не завоевали одну планету под предводительством Мандалора Первого. Именем этого же военачальника таунги назвали свою новую родину,Галактика в войне а сами, прославившись в качестве опытнейших воинов галактики, стали зваться мандалорцами — солдатами, которых отличала любовь к холодному оружию, ношение доспехов и строгое следование кодексу чести.Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история Новые жители Мандалора, жаждущие испытаний и сражений, обратили свой взор на соседние миры; так родились мандалорские крестоносцы, успешно завоевавшие такие населённые людьми планеты, как Ордо, Гаргон и Сёгун. Джакелианцы и вовсе радостно согласились стать покорённым народом, одарив новых хозяев невиданными ранее орудиями ближнего боя, чем спасли себя от истребления. Однако не все выбранные целью миры объявляли мандалорцев своими новыми повелителями. На планете Мандаллия же захватчиков встретил народ гигантов, что не только отразили нападение, но и поразили крестоносцев своей силой и доблестью, после чего многие мандаллианские гиганты присоединились к мандалорцам-таунгам, соблазнённые обещаниями о межзвёздных завоеваниях. Не менее важным являлся захват Фенела — проведшего в изоляции, но весьма продвинутого мира, после опустошения которого мандалорские крестоносцы обновили технологическую базу и, как минимум, приобрели чертежи строительства звёздного дредноута. Так как крестоносцы орудовали достаточно близко к торговым маршрутам Республики, к последней стали стекаться слухи об этих свирепых и беспощадных воинах, живущих по собственным законам чести. Хотя Республика настороженно следила за мандалорскими передвижениями, те всё равно провели ряд набегов на поселения за пределами своих границ. Несколько торговцев, уже бывавших в мандалорском секторе, сообщили Республики тревожные вести о народе воинов Мандалора, ведущих планетарные завоевания и вооружённых до зубов всеми передовыми разработками, включая даже республиканские ракетные ранцы. thumb|left|280px|Мандалорский [[Рейд на Искадрелл|рейд на Искадрелл]] В Постмандеронский период истории мандалорцы ещё продолжали наводить ужас на галактику, и одним из их деяний стало тотальное истребление расы с планеты Невута. Считается, что именно это четырёхлетнее противостояние стало поворотным моментом в мандалорской культуре: если раньше крестоносцы рассматривали войну как принесение жертв своим богам, то отныне они поклонялись самой войне, как единственному средству своего существования. По другой легенде, пришедшему к власти Мандалору Неукротимому явилось таинственное видение на Сёгуне, после которого предводитель крестоносцев повёл свой народ к самым тяжёлым испытаниям, какие только могла предложить галактика; с тех пор любая многообещающая кампания, подкреплённая словом Мандалора, приравнивалась к священной. Таким, например, являлся налёт на планету Искадрелл, где крестоносцы освободили многих рабов, включая Антоса Вайрика, из-под гнёта аборигенов-киборгов.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 48: Демон, часть 2 Более кровавые потери в 4017 ДБЯ понесли рептилоидные обитатели мира Василиск, принявшие решение отравить атмосферу своей родины, надеясь уничтожить заодно и захватчиков. Даже подкрепление Республики'' Rebellion (игра)'' и мастер-джедай Сидрона Диат — впоследствии убитый''Путеводитель по «Сказаниям о джедаях»'' — не смогли помочь василисканцам, однако мандалорцы всё же покинули безжизненную теперь планету, прихватив напоследок большую группу разумных рептилий, превращённых за века в деградировавших боевых животных. Куда более ценной находкой стали бесчисленные штурмовые звереподобные машины, разработанные василисканцами и которые, будучи известные как боевые дроиды-«Василиски», теперь стали неотъемлемой частью мандалорской культуры. Великая война ситхов thumb|right|170px|Мандалорский крестоносец, облачённый в доспехи В поисках новых завоеваний мандалорцы ринулись вглубь Центральных Миров галактики. Нацелившись на богатую систему Императрицы Тета, крестоносцы захватили соседний каменистый Куар, чьи разрушенные подземные города использовали как плацдарм для дальнейшего нападения на тетанцев.Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн Пользуясь техническим превосходством, агрессоры безо всякого объявления войны атаковали карбонитную фабрику Теты и уничтожили её, чем привлекли внимание тетанских правителей: падшего джедая Улика Кель-Дрому и колдуньи-Крата по имени Алима Кето, самих недавно узурпировавших власть и ставших врагами Республики. Жаждущий сражения с джедаем, Мандалор Неукротимый предложил Улику дуэль, победитель которой получит и звёздную систему, и войско мандалорцев. Приняв условия, Кель-Дрома отправился к травянистым равнинам Куара, где и состоялась дуэль двух предводителей, однако боевые навыки и техника Мандалора не могла сравниться с мощью Тёмной стороны Улика, и после победы своего противника Мандалор Неукротимый поклялся ему в верности. Так как Кель-Дрома также являлся владыкой-ситхом, учеником повелителя Экзара Куна, Сказания о джедаях. Война ситхов 1: На краю урагана мандалорские крестоносцы вошли в Братство ситхов, сформировав первый в истории альянс между ситхами и мандалорцами. Не все из крестоносцев приняли поражение своего, казалось бы, неукротимого лидера: бывший раб Антос Вайрик, поражённый увиденным, вознамерился раскрыть тайну могущества носителей Силы. Совместно с Кратами мандалорцы провели атаку республиканских верфей возле планеты Фоэрост. Пока тетанские истребители расправлялись с системами обороны, воины Мандалора, наконец-то нашедшие свою великую цель, проникли внутрь командного центра, где налётчики заполучили для своего нового правителя три сотни новейших кораблей. Следующей целью Кель-Дромы стал ни много ни мало — сама столица Республики, Корусант, на который владыка-ситх обрушил всю военную мощь. Верхом на «Василисках», мандалорцы выступили в качестве авангарда, сражаясь с корусантскими защитниками, включая рыцарей-джедаев, а попутно — захватив экспериментальную ионную пушку Республики. Хотя силы вторжения могли захватить Галактический город, Улик Кель-Дрома был предан своей союзницей Алимой, приказавшей войскам отступить и позволившей джедаям схватить Улика.Сказания о джедаях. Война ситхов 2: Битва за Корусант Чувствуя подвох со стороны Кето и желая оправдать неожиданное поражение, Мандалор притворился верным генералом колдуньи и приказал своим воинам готовиться к новому сражению, а сам направился на Явин-4, к повелителю Экзару Куну; с его помощью Кель-Дрома был освобождён прямо во время суда.Сказания о джедаях. Война ситхов 3: Суд над Уликом Кель-Дромой thumb|left|250px|Мандалорские крестоносцы верхом на «Василисках» Так как именно Мандалор открыл глаза Улика на предательство Кето, тот не отправил мандалорцев вслед за обречённой теперь колдуньей.Сказания о джедаях. Война ситхов 4: Истребление джедаев Вместо этого крестоносцы получили более лакомую цель — планету Ондерон, которую защищали отважные Звериные наездники, передвигавшиеся на крылатых животных. Пока часть мандалорцев помогала ситхам в штурме Оссуса, планеты джедаев, Мандалор Неукротимый лично возглавил высадку на Ондерон. Как и всегда, атака мандалорцев была стремительной и неожиданной для обитателей выбранного мира, и, тем не менее, Наездники не только отреагировали на вторжение, но и принялись сражаться на равных с захватчиками. Небо над столицей Изиз заполонили «Василиски» и крылатые звери-дрекслы, но всё изменило скорое прибытие республиканского флота, что первым делом уничтожил мандалорские орбитальные авианосцы. Не желая сдаваться, но видя огромный численный перевес противника, Мандалор приказал выжившым отступить на ондеронскую луну Дксун, располагавшуюяся достаточно близко и покрытую джунглями, среди которых мандалорцы могли бы затеряться. Для самого Мандалора, совершившего там аварийную посадку, этот шаг принёс погибель: хотя предводитель мандалорцев сражался против окруживших его дксунских зверей, те одолели его. Один из выживших воинов-таунгов, прочёсывавших джунгли, обнаружил маску Мандалора — священный символ лидерства — и, надев её, объявил себя новым Мандалором.Сказания о джедаях. Война ситхов 6: Тёмный повелитель Великая война ситхов поставила мандалорцев на грань вымирания. Ожидавшие лёгкой победы, мандо'аде потерпели сокрушительное поражение: большинство мандалорцев-таунгов сложило головы вместе с Мандалором Неукротимым, а выжившие чувствовали себя обманутыми и сбитыми с толку. Везде, где собирались кланы, поговаривали о возмездии против джедаев и защищаемой ими Республики, так как не желали больше видеть себя в качестве боевой силы под контролем существ со сверхестественными способностями. Период восстановления Следующие два десятилетия галактика восстанавливалась от ущерба, причинённого последней войной; то же самое касалось и мандо'аде, чей новый лидер — Мандалор Наивысший — принялся активно восполнять потери своего народа. По одной из легенд, Наивысший, как и предшественник, также руководствовался видением на Сёгуне,Кодекс охотника за головами: Из архивов Бобы Фетта и результатом стало следующее: если ранее воины-кочевники захватывали миры, не давая покорённым возможности влиться в свои ряды, то отныне стал происходить отбор для новичков и представитель любой расы мог стать мандо'аде. С этой целью были основаны учебные центры, пропускавшие через себя множество рекрутов, — вроде подземной базы «Единство» на планете Кайллт, что вначале служила перевалочным пунктом, но стараниями мандалорца Ферууна Лерна туда стали стекаться не-таунги, заинтересованные в постижении мандалорских путей.Галактика интриг Более того, крестоносцы больше не опустошали выбранные миры, предпочитая устанавливать на захваченной территории промышленное общество, подкреплённое воинским кодексом. И всё же наплыв будущих воинов из различных миров оказался столь стремительным, что культуру мандо'аде ожидали новые необратимые преобразования. thumb|right|240px|Мандалор Наивысший обещает своим воинам сокрушить Республику Помимо людей и малочисленных теперь таунгов, мандалорцами становились представители таких рас, как хракианцы, тогрута, деваронцы, налрони, зайгеррианцы, дракмариане и эломины. Уже тогда зародилось движение так называемых нео-крестоносцев, носивших одинаковую броню и славившихся железной дисциплиной. Системы Брешиг и Арда служили мандалорцам в качестве военных кузниц, поставлявших корабли. Свою лепту пожелал принести Антос Вайрик, вскармливающий идею о создании мандалорских адептов Силы, и заинтересовавшиеся мандалорцы предоставили Вайрику всё необходимое. Хотя одержимый зелтронец смог научным путём вырастить опытные образцы, его тренировочный центр на Осадии был разграблен работорговцами, и тогда Вайрик вновь вернулся к Мандалору, готовый на всё ради своих исследований — так родился безжалостный «Доктор Демагол». Между тем, в какой-то период, около сорока мандалорцев было казнено Республикой за то, что те пользовались чрезвычайно убийственным, запрещённым оружием, — а всё потому, что психически неуравновешенный охотник за головами Джиггер Райт умертвил этим оружием граждан Республики.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Мандалорские войны Хотя мандо'аде и сами жаждали мести, к новому конфликту возрождающийся народ подтолкнули представители Империи Истинных ситхов, сокрытой на краю галактике втайне от Республики и джедаев. Спустя почти двадцать лет после Великой войны ситхов, посланник Императора ситхов явился к Мандалору Наивысшему с просьбой отыскать одну гробницу и, когда поиски увенчались успехом, ситх не без помощи ментальных трюков убедил Мандалора атаковать Республику.Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Реван Приободрённый ложными обещаниями, Наивысший собрал все кланы и пообещал им скорую победу в «Последней великой битве», которая также обрела название «Натиск», а в историю галактики вошла как Мандалорские войны. Предположительно, Император ситхов желал использовать мандалорцев, чтобы опустошить Республику или хотя бы убрать потенциальных врагов с пути, поскольку занятое ими пространство располагалось между республиканскими мирами и Империей ситхов. thumb|left|230px|Ранние мандалорские неокрестоносцы Первым делом мандалорцы принялись за новые завоевания во Внешнем Кольце, отрабатывая захватнические тактики и одновременно собирая данные о Республике. Однако, чтобы не слишком провоцировать противника,Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 8: Точка воспламенения, часть 2 своей мишенью они выбирали не связанные с Республикой планеты, каждая из которых становилась для мандалорцев вместилищем военных кузниц, поставщиком рекрутов и источником ресурсов. Исключением являлся Катар, чья коренная раса была безжалостно и почти полностью уничтожена в качестве мести за действия против мандо'аде в прошлом.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 42: Маски Известно, что в кампаниях Кольца проявили себя такие мандо'аде, как Кандерус Ордо и Ролан Дайр, выигрывавшие сражение за сражением. И Республика, и Орден джедаев отказались участвовать в распрях возле своих границ, что позволило мандалорцам в считанные годы обрести необходимые для галактической войны ресурсы. Главной базой и точкой сбора войск был выбран Дксун,Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords где воины испытывали себя на прочность, сражаясь с местными хищниками. Мандалор приложил все усилия, чтобы скрыть свою армаду прямо под боком ничего не подозревающей Республики, но если это ему удавалось, оставалась другая проблема в лице самих войск: разношёрстных, жаждущих славы новобранцев, способных выйти из-под контроля. Тогда ближайший советник Мандалора по имени Кассус Фетт предложил установить порядок, внедрив идеи нео-крестоносцев, в том числе и незыблемую иерархическую структуру. Новое переосмысление мандалорского пути привело к тому, что мандо'аде облачились в однотипные трёхцветные доспехиЗвёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 20: Пелена ненависти, часть 2 и стали проходить перед посвящением глубокую, но скорую идеологическую обработку, благодаря чему возрос порядок и установился контроль. Однако не всем приходились по душе реформы Кассуса Фетта.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 23: Рыцари страдания, часть 2 Обеспокоенный тем, насколько утончились мандалорские методы войны, ветеран-крестоносец Ролан Дайр заинтересовался причинами, по которым его народ готовился атаковать Республику, и принялся собирать информацию об окружавших Мандалора советниках. Другие мандалорские крестоносцы считали пришедшие изменения слишком радикальными, нехарактерными для мандо'аде, а традиционными принципами, по мнению этих диссидентов, пожертвовали во имя более крупной цели. Те из таких ортодоксов, кто пилотировал мандалорские истребители, даже вносили в них запретные модификации, считая эти звездолёты слишком стандартизированными и неудобными. 260px|right|thumb|Поздние неокрестоносцы различных рас Космолётчики-торговцы, а также джедаи-разведчики, ослушавшиеся приказа Совета, рассказывали о массивных мандалорских передвижениях возле Кольца, и в 3964 ДБЯ их сведения подтвердились: мандалорцы атаковали Республику. Прежде всего они завоевали Ондерон, ударив с его спутника Дксуна, после чего инициировали наступление по трём астрографическим фронтам, уделив особое внимание планете-экуменополису под названием Тарис, охраняемому мощной флотилией Республики. На Суурдже мандо'аде пленили джедаев и затем доставили в лабораторию Демагола, который всё ещё был убеждён в том, что ключ к победе лежит в раскрытии "джедайских секретов". Однако падаван Зейн Керрик помог сбежать своим товарищам, не подозревая, что вместе с ними лабораторию покинул и сам Демагол, поменявшись местами с мандалорцем Роланом Дайром. Пока неокрестоносцы прорывали вражескую оборону,Хронология 9: Мандалорские войны используя огневую мощь своего флота — что включал дредноуты и линкоры, — Мандалор Наивысший узнал о предполагаемой гибели Дайра и распространил среди войск легенду о "Ролане Вопрошающем", из которой выходило так, что даже самый опытный воин убедился в истинности приказов своего предводителя. В то время как республиканский флот терпел сплошные поражения, республиканская армия принялась размещать свои базы прямо в жилых зонах, фактически, прикрываясь гражданскими, отчего мандалорцы пришли в ярость, называя это "защитой без чести".Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 14: Дни страха, часть 2 На планете Серроко было решено преподать урок — её поверхность по приказу Мандалора''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 15: Дни страха, часть 3'' сотрясли ядерные бомбы, уничтожив и вражеские базы, и десятки городов невинных аборигенов-стеребов. Значительно пострадал и Ноун, чья изящная цивилизация олицетворяла собой всё презираемое мандалорцами. Видя все эти разрушения, арканианский бизнесмен Арко Адаска пожелал избавить свою родину от гнёта мандалорцев и устроил своеобразные торги, предметом которых являлось биологическое оружие.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 17: Ночи гнева, часть 2 На аукцион были приглашены и мандалорцы, но амбиции Адаски вскружили арканианцу голову настолько, что он, шантажируя присутствующих мощью оружия, осмелился рассмотреть мандалорскую армию в качестве собственной боевой силы. Так или иначе, торги завершились перестрелкой, по итогам которой Мандалор покинул арканианскую станцию, не дав Республике и джедаям пленить себя.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 18: Ночи гнева, часть 3 Сразу после этого мандалорцы наконец-то оккупировали Тарис, продолжая набирать добровольных рекрутов и добивать местное сопротивление. Новобранцев доставляли к ледяной планете Джеббл, где, однако, затем разразилась чума, превращавшая всех в неразумных монстров-ракгулов,Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 26: Вектор, часть 2 и в результате Кассус Фетт был вынужден устроить бомбардировку и здесь.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 28: Вектор, часть 4 thumb|left|220px|Мандалорцы атакуют академию джедаев Одновременно с новыми победами неокрестоносцев, рвущихся к Центральным Мирам галактики, Демагол продолжал попытки взрастить так называемых мандалорских рыцарей, но потерпел поражение, не раскрыв джедайских секретов.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 50: Демон, часть 4 Тем не менее, в одном учёный оказался прав: благодаря могуществу Силы джедаи вполне могли сокрушить всех мандо'аде, как это сталось с Мандалором Неукротимым, но, по мнению Ролана Дайра, самим мандалорцам способности джедаев вовсе не требовались, достаточно было лишь сражаться усерднее. Всё же, когда группа джедаев во главе с Реваном и Малаком вступила в войну, у мандалорцев появились-таки их собственные рыцариЗвёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Война, часть 1 — разочарованные в учении Ордена перебежчики, присоединившиеся к мандо'аде, так как те, по мнению мандалорских рыцарей, хотя бы верили в честный бой. Глава этой команды, мастер по имени Дорджандер Кейс вознамерился восстановить баланс сил, создав противовес джедаям Ревана, с целью чего решил атаковать академию джедаев на Дантуине, где учащиеся юнлинги могли стать ценными пополнением для неокрестоносцев.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Война, часть 3 Однако, поскольку культ семьи прочно укрепился к мандалорской культуре, этим своим шагом Кейс покусился на самое святое — мандалорцы не отбирали детей у их законных родителей и опекунов. Не в последнюю очередь благодаря такому откровению, а ещё — вмешательству Зейна Керрика, мандо'аде покинули Дантуин, оставив Кейса в руках джедаев. Так как сам Мандалор одобрил этот противоречивый рейд, многие его воины засомневались в решениях великого лидера, что не могло не сказаться на текущей войне.Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Война, часть 5 Неокрестоносцы, ведомые Мандалором Последним, атаковали границы Республики, начав Мандалорские войны. Миры Республики во Внешнем Кольце погрузились в хаос, повсюду царили жестокость и насилие. Мандалорцы не знали жалости: они почти полностью уничтожили расу катаров и превратили планету Серокко в оплавленный безжизненный шар. В начале войны мандалорцы одерживали верх над Республиканскими силами, но затем бремя командования взяли рыцари-джедаи Реван и Maлак. Не желая сидеть и смотреть, как Родина страдает под яростными ударами врагов, они повели в бой значительное число последователей из Ордена джедаев. Медленно, но верно мандалорские кланы были вытеснены к Неизвестным Регионам, где войска Галактической Республики заманили их на орбиту Малакора V, где Реван лично убил Мандалора Последнего, и полностью уничтожили вражеский флот, благодаря оружию, известному как Генератор гравитационной тени, правда, вместе с частью республиканских сил. Доспехи неокрестоносцев были превосходны. Кандерус Ордо, который впоследствии стал Мандалором, носил доспехи серебряного и черного цветов. После поражения в Мандалорской войне мандалорцы переживали период упадка. Силы Республики уничтожили их запасы оружия и боевых дроидов и Реван изгнал кланы во Внешнее Кольцо. Одна группа обосновалась на Татуине, но со временем потеряла контакт с остальными мандалорцами, другая на Дантуине, где промышляла грабежом ферм, держась вдали от территории прилегающей к Академии джедаев, но во время Второй войны ситхов большинство из них было уничтожено Джедаями, но несколько выжило и присоединилось к обычным наемникам, заполнившим планету в 3951 ДБЯ. Некоторые мандалорцы не смогли принять поражения и стали пиратами, разбойниками и наёмниками (например, Шеррук, ставший бандитом и терроризировавший жителей Дантуина в 3956 ДБЯ). Кандерус Ордо, сражавшийся бок-о-бок с Реваном против Дарта Малака во время Джедайской гражданской войны, позднее стал Мандалором и возглавил небольшую группу последователей на спутнике Дксуна. Тот же Ордо путешествовал с Изгнанницей и призывал под свое командование рассеянных по галактике мандалорцев, ставших наёмниками. Ордо также сыграл ключевую роль в победе над лордом ситхов Дартом Нихилусом на ситском тяжёлом линкоре «Опустошитель». Новые войны ситхов thumb|210px|right|Мандалорцы атакуют войска [[Тёмный подлорд|Тёмного подлорда во время Новых войн ситхов.]] Во время Новых войн ситхов мандалорцы воевали и против джедаев, и против ситхов. Они противостояли загадочному тёмному лордов ситхов, известному как Тёмный подлорд и заключили соглашение с мастером-джедаем Мурртаггом о совместном нападении на лагерь врага. Мандалорцы исполняли роль диверсантов, а Мурргатт проник в крепость, чтобы убить лорда ситхов. Отвлекающий маневр мандалорцев оказался успешным: генерал-зелтрон ввязался в бой, и мастер-джедай убил ситха, но сам перешел на темную сторону. Известно, что мандалор Ан Касп в это время был втянут в войну с ситхами, однако неясно, была ли это война с Тёмным подлордом и каков был исход противостояния. Столетия спустя воинов в мандалорских доспехах видели в лагере ситхов во время Битве за Амбрию. Однако непонятно, значит ли это, что мандалорцы сражались на стороне ситхов, оказались в лагере во время атаки или кто-то из ситхов использовал мандалорский доспех. С окончанием войны и началом мирного тысячелетия мандалорцы начали забывать своё военное прошлое и по прошествии нескольких веков их общество стало менее клановым и более ориентированным на наёмничество. Мандалорская гражданская война thumb|left|250px|[[Джанго Фетт ведет мандалорцев в бой в Битве за Галидраан.]] Примерно за сто лет до Битвы при Явине лидер мандалорцев был убит охотником за головами Дурджем. Мандалорцы отомстили, поймав убийцу и подвергнув его жестоким пыткам, но Дурдж смог сбежать. После этого он впал в анабиоз, чтобы залечить ранения. В 60 ДБЯ произошел раскол в рядах мандалорцев. Агрессивная группа, известная как Дозор смерти, выступила против Джастера Мерееля, возглавлявшего Истинных мандалорцев из-за предложенного Кодекса суперкоммандо. В результате началась гражданская война, которая охватила мирную планету Конкорд-Доун. Здесь Тор Визсла, лидер Дозора смерти, попытался убить Джастера, но благодаря помощи молодого Джанго Фетта Джастер и его последователи избежали ловушки. Однако Визсла настиг Джастера и мандалорцев на удаленной планете, и из-за предательства мандалорца Монтросса Джастер был убит в сражении. Протеже Джастера, Джанго, занял его место, несмотря на унизительные высказывания Монтросса, что их «поведет в бой ребенок». Пребывание Джанго в статусе мандалора закончилось в Битве за Галидраан, когда отряд джедаев во главе с мастером Дуку расправился со всеми оставшимися мандалорцами, за исключением Джанго. Дуку запомнил Джанго и позднее, когда Дуку покинул Орден джедаев, нанял его для использования при создании клонов. 250px|thumb|Мандалорцы и пленённый джедай. В это же время неизвестные мандалорцы вырезали семью Риика. После катастрофы на Галидраане мандалорцы перестали быть значимой силой в Галактике. Отдельные воины оставались как на Мандалоре, так и на других затерянных планетах, но влияния на галактические баталии они не оказывали, пока Джанго Фетт не стал прототипом для солдат Великой армии Республики, созданной на Камино. thumb|left|180px|Коммандос Призрачного отряда Незадолго до 32 ДБЯ, когда Палпатин был простым сенатором, коррумпированный губернатор Мандалора Врокс начал отправлять воинов Мандалорских вооруженных сил в походы против соседних систем. Целью нападений был банальный грабеж. Кроме того, Врокс запустил производство запрещенных боевых дроидов модели «Джаггернаут». Вскоре Республика выслала армию вместе с несколькими джедаями, включая Воли Квану, чтобы положит конец нападениям и прекратить производство дроидов. Произошла кровавая битва, приведшая к почти полному уничтожению мандалорцев-коммандос Призрачного отряда и пленению Врокса. Войны клонов Мандалорское наследие в ВАР thumb|150px|right|Клоны [[Джанго Фетта.]] Поскольку Джанго Фетт стал прототипом для солдат-клонов, многие элементы культуры Мандо'аде проникли в Великую армию Республики. Свой вклад внесли Куэ'валь Дар и мандалорские сержанты-инструкторы, вроде Кэла Скираты и Вэлона Вэу. Кэл Скирата тренировал ЭРК-Ноль, и они считали его своим отцом. Кэл привил мандалорскую культуру и обучил языку ЭРК-Ноль и клонов-коммандос. В результате культура и язык распространились в рядах клонов, и военные песни, например, «Воде Ан» и «Ярость воинов тени», стали обычным способом поднять боевой дух, хотя некоторые клоны не испытывали благоговения перед мандалорским наследием. Во время войны клоны оказывались в сложных ситуациях и часто несли тяжелые потери, несмотря на полученную мандалорскую подготовку. Однако после образования Галактической Империи и превращения их в штурмовиков, их ряды пополнили другие клоны и обычные призывники. Маловероятно, что Империя продолжала пользоваться услугами мандалорцев и бойцов Дозора смерти для тренировки новобранцев или создания клонов, так что новые клоны Фетта росли без изучения мандалорского наследия и когда-то состоящая исключительно из клонов Джанго Фетта армия потеряла связь с мандалорцами. Но многие ушедшие в отставку клоны-коммандос и обычные солдаты Войн клонов женились и переехали на соседние с Мандалором планеты. В конце концов, Мандалор стал считаться родным миром мандалорцев и часто использовался для обучения новых воинов. Мандалорцы и КНС thumb|200px|left|[[Мандалорские суперкоммандос Дарта Мола.]] Один из солдат-клонов, боец ЭРК по имени Альфа-Ø2, или Спар, дезертировал из армии и навсегда изменил мандалорцев. Джанго Фетт принимал участие в подготовке ЭРК, и из-за этого Альфа-Ø2 сохранил воспоминания Джанго. Он появился на Мандалоре и начал восстановление мандалорских суперкоммандос, превратив их в Мандалорских защитников и набрав бойцов из местных сил правопорядка и бывших воинов Дозора смерти. Альфа-Ø2 стал Мандалором Восстановителем, примкнув со своими воинами к Конфедерации независимых систем. Среди его воинов были Тобби Дала и будущий мандалор Фенн Шиса, считавшие Альфа-Ø2 Бобой Феттом, не подвергнутым изменениям клоном Джанго Фетта. Спар и его Защитники захватили предприятия компании «Мандал-Моторс» в Келдабе и использовали для перевооружения их продукцию, например, корабли типа «Преследователь». На предприятиях КНС началось производство боевых легионеров серии BL — боевых дроидов, усиливших ряды армии мандалорцев.Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды thumb|240px|Мандалорцы, погибшие на Заадже В 21 ДБЯ мандалорцы потерпели поражение в битве на Нулле''Звёздные войны. Республика 65: Демонстрация Силы, часть 1, а в 20 ДБЯ — в битве за Нью-Холстис, хотя в последнем случае и нанесли значительный урон воевавшему против них 327-му звёздному корпусу, потерявшему около 60 % личного состава. Множество мандалорцев погибло на Заадже.Звёздные войны. Республика 67: Навечно молодые'' Незадолго до окончания Войн клонов мандалорцы провели несколько молниеносных операций против важных республиканских планет, включая Камино и Нью-Борналекс. Но после операции на Норвале II в живых остались только трое: Спар, Фенн Шиса и Тобби Дала. Мандалорцы и Галактическая Империя Сразу вслед за провозглашения в 19 ДБЯ Галактической Империи имперское правительство приняло решение о строительстве в Мандалорском секторе оперативной базы и размещении на планете Мандалор имперского гарнизона. Первоначально мандалорские кланы увидели в правительстве Галактического Императора Палпатина источник финансирования за аренду земли и предложений высоко оплачиваемой работы.Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66 Так, несколько предприимчивых мандалорцев продали имперской армии парк развлечений Город костей, выстроенный несколькими годами ранее на северной окраине Келдабе, под видом древнего мандалорского храма, чья магическая мощь имеет огромное влияние на мандалорцев. В обустройстве на Мандалоре имперцы нашли помощь у бывших членов Куэ'валь дар и сторонников мандалорского супрематизма Дреда Приста и Исабет Реу.Имперские коммандос: 501-й thumb|250px|Фенн Шиса и Тобби Дала — лидеры антиимперского сопротивления Однако провозгласивший себя мандалором спустя несколько дней после галактического переворота Фенн Шиса предполагал, что в планы Палпатина в первую очередь входил контроль над месторождениями мандалорского железа и склонных к независимой жизни вооружённых существ. Под влиянием Кэла Скираты, долгое время наблюдавшего за деятельностью Палпатина на посту канцлера и понимавшего, что тот не предпринимал никаких временных решений, Шиса окончательно убедился в мысли о неизбежном конфликте мандалорцев и Империи в будущем. Понимая, что на тот момент мандалорцы, обескровленные Галидрааном и Войной клонов, не могли напрямую противопоставить Империи адекватную военную мощь, Шиса сделал ставку на подготовку тайных партизанских отрядов, способных нанести Империи внезапный удар. Потенциальному противостоянию мандалорцев с Империей способствовал тот факт, что после Приказа 66 из бывшей республиканской армии на Мандалор дезертировали мандалорские наёмники и военные специалисты, работавшие в составе сил особого назначения Великой армии Республики, инструкторы, обучавшие клонов-коммандос, а также значительное количество самих клонов-коммандос и ЭРК. Клан Скирата, хоть и отказался участвовать в подготовке к партизанской войне, всё же внёс существенный вклад в безопасность Мандалора: после того, как Империя применила против непокорной планеты Гибад биологическое оружие, созданное на основе нановируса FG36, члены клана сумели разработать нейтрализующую его вакцину и распространить её среди мандалорцев, сделав неэффективным потенциальное применение имперского оружия. Развивая своё присутствие на Мандалоре, Имперское бюро снабжения предложила восьми миллионов кредитов за права разработки бескара в районе Токуриша, а также сделала у «Мандал-Моторс» заказ на триста действующих тюремных кораблей с укреплением из бескара (восстановление законсервированных кораблей и строительство новых), а также на специализированное оборудование из мандалорского железа, включая кандалы, клетки, укрепленные двери. Таким образом Палпатин, знавший о том, что секретом обработки бескара владели только мандалорские кузнецы, хотел обезопасить себя от любой потенциальной угрозы со стороны владевших Силой существ Галактики и в то же время предотвратить попадание изделий из бескара в руки врагов Империи. thumb|left|180px|Проимперские работорговцы издеваются над рабом в Городе костей Со временем опасения Фенна Шисы подтвердились: когда Галактическая империя набрала силу, её присутствие на Мандалоре стало всё более и более бесцеремонным. Имперцы начали вести открытую добычу залежей бескара, а большая часть мандалорского населения оказалась в рабстве и в этом статусе стала использоваться для выполнения горнодобывающих работ, а также набирать на Мандалоре рабов и отправлять их на заводы, шахты и фермы, снабжавшие имперскую военную машину. Для этой цели Империя допустила на планету работорговцев, которым оказывала вооружённую защиту. В свою очередь, мандалорское сопротивление, объявившее себя возрождённой организацией Мандалорских защитников, под командованием Защитников первого поколения, Фенна Шисы и Тобби Далы, почти двадцать лет боролась против имперской оккупации, вызывая гнев Империи. Несмотря на тяжёлое положение Мандалора, мандалорская кораблестроительная промышленность поддерживала достаточно высокие объёмы производства. Так, спустя несколько лет после окончания Войн клонов компания «Mandal Hypernautics» начала производство корвета типа корветов типа «Крестоносец», созданного конструктором Дейнаром Леном и холодно встреченного в Галактической Империи. «Крестоносцы» широко использовались мандалорцами во время их операций по всей Галактике. За пределами Мандалора мандалорцы продолжали трудиться наёмниками и охотниками за головами, хотя их влияние и внутренняя сплочённость заметно упали. Так, мандалорец Хитьямун Крис, любимый племянник самого мандалора, порвал со своим кланом и стал виго Чёрного солнца, хотя и после разрыва сохранял связи с родной культурой: его отношения с голозвездой Джавул Чарн начались с того, что последняя исполняла цикл песен о людях-иммигрантах на Мандалоре, до слёз растрогавших виго, а подчинённые Криса носили на операциях мандалорскую броню.Закулисные игры thumb|240px|Гибель вождя мандалорского клана над Мандалором В 1 ДБЯВо вступительных титрах видеоигры «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» говорится, что Тайбер Занн освободился из тюрьмы в тот момент, когда Альянс повстанцев нанёс первый удар по Империи и разыскивал боевую станцию «Звезда Смерти I». Консорциум Занна инициировал несколько пиратских рейдов на корабли снабжения «Mandal Hypernautics», чтобы склонить вождей мандалорских кланов к сотрудничеству и передаче расширявшейся преступной империи Тайбера Занна производившихся ею звёздных кораблей и новейших моделей наземной боевой техники. Во время одного из таких нападений погиб один из клановых вождей. Вскоре, чтобы добиться прекращение огня, компания была вынуждена начать поставку Консорциуму корветов типа «Крестоносец» организации Занна. После этого пиратские налёты на компанию продолжились, несмотря на запрет Занна, и для их прекращения тому пришлось казнить вышедшего из подчинения пиратского капитана. Вскоре большая часть флота Консорциума Занна состояла из кораблей мандалорской компании.Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption», миссия «Raid Mandal Hypernautics Shipments» Закрепляя свой успех, Консорциум Занна принял решение похитить мандалорского Верховного стратега, предположительного лидера Мандалорского ополчения. Истребители Консорциума, спрятавшись в поясе астероидов вблизи Мандалора, они нанесли внезапный удар по кораблям Стратега, летевшего на звёздном разрушителе типа «Венатор». Уничтожив внезапным ударом мандалорские истребители «V-wing», пираты дождались появления корабля Стратега и, расстреляв эскорт, взяли «Венатор» на абордаж и захватили Стратега.Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' thumb|left|250px|Мандалорские защитники сражаются с работорговцами Ко временам Галактической гражданской войны верховную имперскую власть на Мандалоре представлял шимхольт, известный как Суприма, ещё больше усиливший гнёт Империи над народом Мандалора.Aliens in the Empire Около 3 ПБЯ Тобби Дала предпринял попытку проникновения в Город костей, где содержались многие из его порабощенных родственников, с намерением спасти их. Однако операция оказалась провалом, и Дала была захвачена имперцами. Несмотря на это, Шиса продолжал борьбу, предпринимая ударные рейды против рабовладельцев, использовавших Мандалор как перевалочную базу своих операций. За голову Шисы была назначена награда, которая привела на Мандалор охотника за головами Денгара. Однако вскоре Денгар сам оказался в руках Защитников, и Шиса заключил сделку с имперцами, пообещав передать им Денгара в обмен на освобождение своего соратника. Однако прежде, чем обмен состоялся, Денгара освободила из заключения в расположенного в лесу лагеря одна из лидеров Альянса повстанцев принцесса Лея Органа, оказавшаяся на Мандалоре в поисках Бобы Фетта и пленённого им Хана Соло. thumb|180px|Сражение в Городе костей В результате предательства Денгара Лея Органа и её дроид C-3PO попала в имперский плен и привезена в Город костей. В попытке освобождения Органы и Далы Фенн Шиса проник в Город костей, переодевшись в штурмовика. Ему удалось освободить пленников, но при попытке бегства, поддержанной извне атакой Защитников, Тобби Дала получил смертельное ранение.Звёздные войны, выпуск 69: Смерть в Городе костей В результате Шиса и Дала бежали из комплекса на угнанном аэроспидере, а Дала сумел взорвать Город костей, убив при этом себя и Суприму. Несмотря на гибель Далы, мандалорцы смогли освободиться от имперского господства и освободить большое количество рабов, значительная часть которых вступила в ряды Мандалорских защитников. Это позволило Защитникам вступить в открытое сражение с имперским гранд-адмиралом Милтином Такелом, который был назначен Империей ответственным за Мандалорский сектор, и изгнать его из Мандалорского пространства. Мандалорцы и Новая Республика thumb|240px|Повстанцы Фенна Шисы нападают на Город костей Позднее мандалорцы помогли Альянсу свободных планет во время Нагайско-тофского вторжения после нападения нагаев на пространство мандалорцев. Они приняли участие в космической битве над Эндором. Затем мандалорцы помогли нагаям изгнать тофов с Наги. Во время Битвы за Миндор воины Шисы были вынуждены сыграть решающую роль в победе над лордом Шадоуспауном. Несмотря на предложение вступить в Новую Республику, Шиса предпочел сохранить независимость своего народа. Юужань-вонгская война и Галактический Альянс left|thumb|[[Боба Фетт.]] Через двадцать один год после Битвы при Явине мандалорцев возглавлял Боба Фетт, принявший титул мандалора после Фенна. Он обучил на Раксус-Прайме новых суперкоммандос и решил заключить союз с юужань-вонгами во время Войны с юужань-вонгами. Однако в последний год конфликта мандалорцы, очевидно, пришли к выводу, что служить агрессорам — не лучшее для них решение. Фетт повернул свою армию против юужань-вонгов в Битве за Мандалор, а затем освободил Гиндин и Толатин (см. Четвертая битва за Гиндин и Битва за Толатин). Также с небольшим отрядом Фетт прилетел на Кэлуулу, где принял участие в сражении и спас от смерти Хана и Лею Соло. Десять лет спустя Боба Фетт, почувствовав приближение смерти, начал поиски преемника. В результате он обнаружил Мирту Гев, оказавшуюся его внучкой. Они начали восстанавливать Дом Мандалора, а Мирта приступила к обучению, чтобы стать новым мандалором. Вернувшись на Мандалор, Фетт принял несколько взаимоисключающих решений. Во-первых, он решил сохранить нейтралитет в разрастающейся Войне Конфедерации и Галактического Альянса, хотя не запрещал мандалорцам в частном порядке и в соответствии с мандалорскими традициями становиться наёмниками. Во-вторых, он поддержал идею воссоединения и призвал два миллиона мандалорцев вернуться «домой», чтобы возродить популяцию до уровня, предшествовавшего вторжению юужань-вонгов. Также он призвал возродить экономику, субсидировав её за средств частных лиц, в том числе и собственных, и корпораций, например, «Мандал-Моторс». Это, однако, было спорным решением, поскольку вскоре в кратере, оставшемся после войны с юужань-вонгами было обнаружено богатое месторождение мандалорского железа. «Мандал-Моторс» использовала его при постройке атакующего истребителя «Василиск», и благодаря соглашению с верпинами будущее мандалорцев выглядело обеспеченным. Конфронтация с Новым орденом джедаев К 43 ПБЯ глава Галактического Альянса Натаси Даала стала использовать мандалорцев в качестве иррегулярных вооружённых сил в тех случаях, когда применение силовиков Альянса было нежелательно по политическим причинам. Одной из основных целью мандалорцев должен был стать Новый орден джедаев, который она стремилась поставить под государственный контроль, лишив их самостоятельности в принятии решений; в этом случае приглашение мандалорцев было вызвано ещё и тем, что у джедаев имелось много друзей в вооруженных силах Галактического Альянса. К данному решению Даалу подталкивали закулисные действия группы заговорщиков во главе с имперским моффом Дриклом Лесерзеном. Одним из первых в Новом ордене на это отреагировал молодой джедай Сефф Хеллин, который вёл с коммерсантом Лэндо Калриссианом переговоры о возможности разработки компанией «Tendrando Arms» боевого дроида — охотника на мандалорцев. Впоследствии, когда Сефф заболел психозом Силы, разведка Галактического Альянса направила на его поиски несколько групп мандалорцев.Тысячелетний сокол Добившись отставки и изгнания с Корусанта гранд-мастера ордена Люка Скайуокера, на место которого пришёл более осторожный Кент Хамнер, Даала поручила главе своего аппарата Винну Дорвану нанять мандалорских суперкоммандос для усиления вооружённого давления на джедаев. Несогласный с этим Дорван сумел донести эту информацию до семьи Соло, что помогло джедаям подготовиться к предстоящей схватке.Судьба джедаев: Бездна Вскоре джедаи попытались тайно вывезти из блокированного Службой безопасности Альянса Нового храма джедаев на Шеду-Маад четверых заболевших психозом Силы рыцарей, выдать которых требовала Даала. Ожидавшая подобного глава государства санкционировала тайную передачу мандалорцам новейшего сканера компании «ПсиКор», разработанного для военной разведки: только это устройство позволяло нейтрализовать джедайские системы противодействия наблюдению. Непосредственно перед тем, как ховер-грузовик с больными должен был вылететь из ангара Храма, передовая группа мандалорцев заняла позицию для наблюдения на крыше находящегося напротив гостиницы «Краббис». Мастер-джедай Лея Органа почувствовала с помощью Силы наблюдение, а когда на крыше отеля были обнаружены два лендспидера типа «Бим-Стрейкс», которые любили использовать мандалорские суперкоммандос, Соло догадались о том, что наблюдатели — мандалорцы, экипированные секретным сканером. Тогда Лея, оказавшись в зоне действия экранирующего поля, ненадолго зажгла световой меч, что позволило подтвердить факт применения сканера, а также ослепить его оператора. Затем Хан и Лея и несколько джедаев попытались захватить сканер, что неминуемо привело бы к отставке Даалы. В ходе сражения с ними несколько мандалорцев погибло, но оставшиеся сумели эвакуировать с поля боя потерявшую зрение мандалорку с «ПсиКором» (вероятно, повреждённым бластерным выстрелом). left|thumb|240px|Мандалорцы сражаются с джедаями внутри Нового храма джедаев Некоторое время спустя джедаи успели обезопасить и укрыть в Храме очередного заболевшего психозом Силы, джедая-чева Сотейса Саара, вновь опередив Службу безопасности Альянса. Ожидая, что джедаи в очередной раз откажутся выдать заболевшего, Натаси Даала отдала приказ отряду мандалорцев совершить нападение на сам Храм до того, как джедаи успели вывезти Саара с Корусанта. Несколько групп суперкоммандос проникли в храм через проделанные кумулятивными зарядами проломы и вступили в бой с джедаями. Нападение на Большой зал Храма, который начали мандалорцы, стреляя из заранее оборудованных огневых точек, должен был только отвлечь внимание, а основной удар был нанесен на уровнях с ангарами авиакосмической техники и складов с продуктами питания. К счастью для джедаев, предупреждение от почувствовавшей готовящееся нападение Джейны Соло помогло джедаям принять своевременные меры, вследствие чего им удалось отбить атаку. После длившегося чуть больше часа боя стало ясно, что налёт на Храм провалился, и мандалорцы отступили, забрав с собой тела убитых товарищей. Храм джедаев подвергся серьёзным разрушением, а кроме того, на основании сделанных мандалорцами внутри него записях, на которых была запечатлена готовая к вылету эскадрилья «крестокрылов-невидимок», военное командование Галактического Альянса сделало вывод о том, что джедаи готовились к масштабной военной операции.Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар Как среди общественности, так и во властных структурах Галактического Альянса стало усиливаться недовольство методами, которые использовала Натаси Даала против Нового ордена джедаев. Использование главой Альянса мандалорцев было интерпретировано вооружёнными силами, особенно спецподразделениями, как знак того, что Даала не надеялась на собственные силы. Несмотря на это, в 44 ПБЯ Даала продолжила усиливать давление на Орден силами мандалорцев. Мандалорские войска уже в открытую окружили Новый храм джедаев: на площади перед Храмом находилось более тысячи мандалорских пехотинцев, не менее десятка тяжело бронированных транспортов типа «Тра'кад», кораблей мандалорских защитников, их поддерживало несколько штурмовых танков типа «Кандерос», воздушное пространство вдоль Храма патрулировали бомбардировщики различных типов, а в парке напротив разместились снайперские посты. Вскоре Даала отдала приказ командиру осаждавших Храм мандалорских сил Белоку Ралу на применение силы в случае отказа джедаев выдать Сотайса Саара и Tури Aлтамик. После того, как Белок Рал озвучил требование передать двух больных джедаев под опеку Галактического Альянса, джедаи решили послать к нему парламентёра, надеясь отодвинуть срок ультиматума. Но когда девушка-падаван Кани Асари вышла для переговоров, Белок Рал в упор застрелил её.Судьба джедаев: Союзники После этого Натаси Даала направила мандалорский отряд под командованием Белока Рала на Блауду Секстус, чтобы тот как можно быстрее подавил там волнения среди рабов-октуси, опасаясь, что антирабские восстания, спровоцированные организацией «Полёт свободы», дестабилизируют всё Внешнее Кольцо. А вскоре мандалорские войска были вынуждены покинуть площадь перед Храмом джедаев, поскольку Орден джедаев продемонстрировал общественность свою способность излечивать психоз Силы самостоятельно.Судьба джедаев: Вихрь Несколько сотен мандалорских коммандос прибыли на Блауду Секстус на трёх транспортных кораблях, погрузились в десантно-штурмовые платформы и репульсорные танки и выдвинулись на подавление выступлений. Формально они были наняты местной горнодобывающей корпорацией «Сэкстуна» на деньги с подставных счетов, тайно созданных аппаратом главы Галактического Альянса. Они жестоко разогнали демонстрацию октуси в городе Арари, убив больше десяти представителей этой полуразумной расы, а на следующий день развязали массовую бойню, причём их командир Белок Рал с показной жестокостью убил нескольких старейшин-октуси прямо в прямом эфире Голонета, а затем застрелил снимавшую сюжет журналистку-деваронку Маади Ваандт. Запоздалое вмешательство джедаев Сотайса Саара и Aвиноама Aрелиса, проводивших на планете разведку, не смогло предотвратить резню и убийства журналистки. Позднее Кент Хамнер настоял на том, чтобы мандалорцев судили власти Блауду Секстус, так как был уверен в строгом наказании вследствие большого общественного резонанса событий. Несмотря на репутационный ущерб, Натаси Даала приказала мандалорцам уничтожить на Клатуине лагерь повстанческой организации «Песчаные пантеры Oвина». Эти действия подтолкнули Орден джедаев к ускоренной реализации плана «Дельта» по насильственному отстранению Даалы от власти. Хотя впоследствии это решение было отменено, оно вызвало резкое недовольство многочисленных движений борцов за свободу Внешнего Кольца. В результате переворота Даала была заключена в тюрьму, откуда была спасена в ходе дерзкого налёта мандалором Бобой Феттом.Судьба джедаев: Приговор Мандалорцы в Разломе Чилун Мандалорцы во времена Империи Фела thumb|left|240px|Предательство Яги Очеса В 127 ПБЯ Галактический Альянс, пытаясь оттянуть своё поражение в войне с Империей Фела, нанял мандалорцев для усиления своей армии. В частности, мандалорский отряд во главе с самим мандалором Чернаном Ордо должен был оборонять от Имперской армии планету Ботаджеф и её верфи, пока Флот Галактического Альянса не прибудет с подкреплением. Однако среди мандалорцев находился предатель по имени Яга Очес, работавший на политические силы, заинтересованные в выводе мандалорцев из войны. В ходе сражения Очес устроив диверсию в узле связи, уничтожив работавших там мандалорцев, что привело к гибели Ордо, так и не дождавшегося обещанного подкрепления, а затем вывел с планеты большую часть мандалорского отряда. Вскоре Яга Очес узурпировав титул мандалора и, используя свой новый пост, вывел свой народ из войны. Последующее десятелетие мандалорцы провели в стороне от галактических конфликтов, восстанавливая силы. Угрозу для Очеса в этот период представляли Хондо Карр, единственный выживший свидетель предательства Очеса, и его бывшая жена Тес Вевек, потерявшая на Ботаджефе отца; встретившись в 137 ПБЯ, они поклялись свергнуть действовавшего мандалора. Культура . Мандалорская культура соответствует образу жизни кочевого народа, на который оказали влияние культуры других народов галактики. В целом, мандалорцы не имеют предубеждений против других рас и терпимы ко всем, кто следует мандалорским принципам. Многие сироты, потерявшие родителей в войнах, например, Джанго Фетт и Майра, принимаются в мандалорское общество и считаются детьми мандалорцев. thumb|left|200px|Мандалорский оружейник Мандалорцы — воины-кочевники, несмотря на то, что у них есть родной мир — планета Мандалор. Мандалорцы стараются оставаться кочевниками, и в случае нападения легкого пути их истребить нет. На Мандалоре не строятся прямые дороги, чтобы легко организовывать засады против нападающих. Благодаря подобной тактике мандалорцы выживают на протяжении тысячелетий. Но из-за этого многие мандалорцы никогда не были на Мандалоре. Мандалорцы — воины-одиночки, объединяет их одна культура. Каждый кусок мандалорской стали создан, подобран и доделан мандалорцем в соответствии с его уровнем навыков. Доспехи играют важную роль в культуре мандалорцев, и каждая броня рассказывает о том, кто скрыт за ней. Однако на мандо'а есть поговорка: «Верд ори'шья бескар'гам», что означает «воин — больше, чем доспехи». Не все мандалорцы постоянно находятся на передовой. Среди них есть и крестьяне, и рабочие, и инженеры, и доктора. Однако все мандалорцы внутри — бойцы, и знают, как сражаться. Есть шесть положений, которым нужно следовать, чтобы быть мандалорцем. Они известны как «Шесть деяний»: носить доспехи, говорить на мандо'а, защищать себя и свою семью, растить детей как мандалорцев, помогать своему клану и являться по призыву Мандалора. thumb|Мандалорец и его [[военный дроид «Василиск» атакуют планету.]] Единственный лидер мандалорцев — Мандалор. Он возглавляет свой народ, пока воины его уважают. В сражениях мандалорцы получают различные назначения в зависимости от навыков. Мандалорцы стремятся наилучшим образом исполнять свои обязанности в команде. Мандалорцы не получают повышений и лучшие обязанности, поскольку таковых не существует: им нужна лишь определенная организация в битвах. Единственным исключением из этих правил был Джастер Мереель. Он часто отходил от культуры мандалорцев, однако лишь ненамного. Его доспехи отличались от доспехов других мандалорцев золотой и красной расцветкой, что, возможно, отмечало его ранг. Его заместитель носил броню серебряного и синего цветов. Такого распределения цветов придерживался и Джанго Фетт, который носил доспехи Джастера, а его заместитель, Майлз, носил серебряно-синюю броню. Как и Джастер, Джанго действовал вопреки традициям мандалорцев. Иногда цвет мандалорских доспехов имел особое значение. Черный цвет, к примеру, означал справедливость, а песчано-золотой — месть. Зеленый цвет означал чувство долга. Несмотря на довольно грубый вид и стиль боя, средний мандалорец был более общителен и добр, чем можно предположить. Если кто-либо имеет сходное мнение, принимает предложенную пищу, смотрит прямо в глаза (или в горизонтальную прорезь шлема), снимает в гостях обувь, платит долги, беспокоится о детях, не проявляет интерес к мандалорцу противоположного пола (если только не хочет принять мандалорскую культуру) и уважает старость, он вряд ли будет убит при встрече с мандалорцем. Семья и женщины thumb|left|250px|Обучение юного мандалорца рукопашному бою Семья играет в мандалорском обществе важную роль. Если сравнивать с другими культурами, представления о семье у мандалорцев несколько иные. Несмотря на то, что чистота и целомудрие до брака весьма приветствуется, происхождение роли не играет. Поскольку «Алийт ори'шья тал'дин» («Семья — больше, чем происхождение»), у мандалорцев часто бывают приемные дети, даже зрелого возраста, если это полезно для принятия их в общество. Название церемонии принятия нового мандалорца в буквальном переводе означает «Имя и душа». Для мандалорцев нет различия между приемными и родными детьми. Дети мандалорцев часто растут под присмотром матерей до третьего дня рождения, а затем их воспитанием занимаются отцы, обучающие их искусству войны до совершеннолетия. Мандалорцы считаются совершеннолетними с тринадцати лет, когда они проходят испытания «верд'готен», становясь воинами. По этой причине мандалорцы вступают в брак раньше, чем в других культурах. Семейные связи играют важную роль в мандалорской культуре, из-за чего они чувствуют себя лучше среди своих, чем среди незнакомцев. В мандалорской свадьбе есть клятва, которая приводится ниже: thumb|Мандалорская свадьба Mhi solus tome Мы едины — когда мы вместе. Mhi solus dar'totne Мы едины — когда мы порознь. Mhi me dinui an Мы разделим друг с другом все. Mhi bajuri verde Мы взрастим воинов. Предполагается, что мандалорские женщины должны быть столь же искусными воинами, как и мужчины, чтобы защищать свои дома, когда мужчины отсутствуют. Если у женщин нет детей, они сражаются наравне с мужчинами. Идеальная мандалорская женщина должна быть сильной и ловкой. Список кланов right|thumb|220px|Три вида мандалорских доспехов (слева направо): [[Мандалорские крестоносцы|крестоносец, неокрестоносец и Дозор смерти.]] * Клан Бевийн * Клан Беройа * Клан Брэлор * Клан Фетт * Клан Ордо * Клан Скирата * Клан Визсла Язык Мандалорский язык отличается от основного, он называется мандо'а. Хотя этот язык для мандалорцев главный, они знают множество других языков, поскольку сражались на многих планетах и изучали языки своих врагов. Язык мандалорцев сложный, и многие конструкции основного имеют аналоги в мандо'а. Религия Мандалорцы придерживаются собственной религии, основные положения которой менялись на протяжении веков. Некоторое время мандалорцы были глубоко религиозны, но из-за разочарования и повышенной агрессивности раса встала на более прагматичные позиции в отношении Галактики. Мандалорские миры * Олтир * Василиск * Конкорд-Доун * Дксун * Гаргон * Керест * Куар * Малакор V * Мандалор * Ордо * Сёгун * Тогория За кулисами Концепция воинов-мандалорцев начала формироваться параллельно с созданием персонажа Бобы Фетта. В журнале «Bantha Tracks 5» (лето 1979 года) они описаны как «имперские ударные войска, воины древних времён»; бойцы ударных войск явились с дальнего края Галактики, а сейчас (в ходе действия фильма «Империя наносит ответный удар») их осталась только горстка, так как во время Войн клонов рыцари-джедаи их истребили. Хотя факты биографии Фетта предполагалось держаться в тени, намекалось, что он не был мандалорцем, а просто носил мандалорские доспехи (такой вариант позднее был реализован в случае с Джодо Кастом). Позднее в произведениях «Звёздных войн» было рассказано о мандалорском наследии Бобы Фетта и о его возвращении в мандалорскую культуру. В романе Дональда Глута «Империя наносит ответный удар» (1980) мандалорцы названы «зловещими воинами, разбитыми рыцарями-джедаями во время Войн клонов». Планета Мандалор и народ мандалорцев (помимо Бобы Фетта) впервые появляются в комиксе Дэвида Микелайне и Джин Дэй «Звездные войны, выпуск 68: Поиски начинаются» (1982): в нём показаны немногие выжившие в Войну клонов воины-суперкоммандос (Фенн Шиса и Тобби Дала), новое поколение суперкоммандос, а также некоторые элементы мандалорской культуры (дома на деревьях, отношение к броне). Своё дальнейшее развитие народ мандалорцев получил в комиксах «Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi — The Sith War» (1995—1996), видеоиграх «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» (2003) и «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» (2004), комиксах серий «Джанго Фетт: Сезон открыт» (2002) и «Звёздные войны: Рыцари Старой Республики» (2006—2010), видеоигре «Star Wars: The Old Republic» (с 2011 года). В видеоигре Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords многие мандалорцы на Дксуне говорят с новозеландским акцентом, как и Темуэра Моррисон, игравший мандалорского наёмника Джанго Фетта в фильме «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» (2002). Аналогично, в аудиоадаптации серии романов «Наследие Силы» актёр озвучивания Марк Томпсон придавал персонажам-мандалорцам новозеландский акцент. Культура мандалорцев хорошо проработана, и они стали первой расой «Звёздных войн», для которой был разработан полноценный язык; большую часть языка создала писательница Карен Тревисс. По словам Тревисс, культура мандалорцев создавалась на основе культуры кельтов. Язык и культура мандалорцев имеет своих последователей, которых называются фандалорцами. Сложность и аккуратность проработки расы сравнима с проработкой клингонов из вселенной «Звёздный путь». Большой вклад в формирование мандалорской культуры внесла видеоигра «Star Wars: Republic Commando» (2005) и серия романов «Республиканские коммандос» (2004 — 2009). Писатель Майкл Стэкпол планировал ввести мандалорцев в серию романов «X-wing» и серию комиксов «X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья», но компания «Lucasfilm Ltd.» отклонила это предложение.Chronoradio: Michael Stackpole (Interview Edition XXVII) Появления * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 1: Посвящение, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 5: Посвящение, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 6: Посвящение, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Точка воспламенения» * * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Дни страха» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 17: Ночи гнева, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 18: Ночи гнева, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Пелена ненависти» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Рыцари страдания» * * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Вектор» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 31: Поворотный момент» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 32: Оправдание, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Мотивы предсказателя» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Дуэль амбиций» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 42: Маски» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Жатва» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Demon» * «Хронология 9: Мандалорские войны» * «Затерянное племя ситхов: Страж» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Реван» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Обманутые» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Роковой альянс» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * * * * * * * * «Прототипы» * «Странствующий рыцарь» * «Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» * ''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' * «Обуздание« * «Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби» * «Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * »Конец игры» * «Star Wars: Bounty Hunter» * «Джанго Фетт: Сезон открыт» * «Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter» * «Боба Фетт: Сражаться, чтобы выжить» * «Boba Fett: Part I: Survival» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Атака клонов» * «Star Wars: Battlefront II» * «Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт» * «The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure» * * * * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Дарт Мол: Заговор теней» * * * * «Джедай: Шаак Ти» * «Omega Squad: Targets» * «Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль» * * «Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Демонстрация Силы» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 67: Навечно молодые» * «Тайны джедаев» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Дредноуты Рендили» * «Звёздные войны: Одержимость» * «Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 366» * «Имперские коммандос: 501-й» * «Хан Соло и все ловушки рая» * ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' * «Закулисные игры» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «Star Wars: Assault Team» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron» * «Boba Fett: Overkill» * «Friends Like These» * «Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 42: Империя наносит ответный удар: Стать джедаем» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair» * «Звездные войны, выпуск 68: Поиски начинаются» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 69: Смерть в Городе костей» * «The Long Arm of the Hutt» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett» * «Мандалорский доспех» * «Корабль невольников» * «Рисковое дело» * «Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess» * «Star Wars 100: First Strike» * «Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away» * «Star Wars 107: All Together Now» * «Star Wars 108: Forever Crimson» * «Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора» * «The Last Command (comics)» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Альянс за разнообразие» * «Боба Фетт: Практик» * * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Наследие Силы: Кровные узы» * «Наследие Силы: Жертва» * «Наследие Силы: Ярость» * «Наследие Силы: Откровение» * «Наследие Силы: Непобедимый» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Судьба джедаев: Изгнание» * «Судьба джедаев: Бездна» * «Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар» * «Судьба джедаев: Союзники» * «Судьба джедаев: Вихрь» * «Судьба джедаев: Приговор» * «Судьба джедаев: Восхождение» * «Судьба джедаев: Апокалипсис» * «Legacy 4: Noob» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 41: Проныра: Конец скитаний»}} Источники * «Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi» * ''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'' * «Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook» * «Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim» * «The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook» * ''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'', Second Edition * «Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters» * * * * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * «Справочник по «Теням Империи» * «Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи»» * «Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt» * * «Boba Fett's Armor: An Essential Guide to a Walking Weapon» * * «Архив игрушечных фигурок «Звёздных войн» * «Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion» * * * * «Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * * * «Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 20» * * «Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters» * * * * * * «Chronicles of the Old Republic» * «Руководство по «Рыцарям Старой Республики» * * * «Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae» * «Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * * * * «Иллюстрированный атлас» * * «Галактика интриг» * «Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам» * * * * ''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * «Художественное творчество и создание Star Wars: The Old Republic» * ''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' * «Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic» * * «Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * «Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded» * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * «Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic» * * * * * * * «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook» * «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Game Master's Kit» * * * * * * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * * * * * «Suns of Fortune» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Кодекс охотника за головами: Из архивов Бобы Фетта» }} Смотри также * «Мандал-Моторс» * МандалТек * Фандалорцы Примечания и сноски }} Внешние ссылки * * * * Категория:Мандалорская культура Категория:Мандалорские организации